Rebel with the Cause
by Ayame Yoshida
Summary: Lys Valon has lived one step ahead of death for as long as she can remember. When she is captured by the First Order, Kylo Ren takes an interest and Lys begins to think her luck has finally run out. Starts with The Force Awakens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"This will begin to make things right."

Poe Dameron looked down at the small leather pouch in his palm, then back up at the old man who placed it there. Lor San Tekka.

"I've travelled to far and seen to much to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force."

"Well, because of you now we have a chance. The General's been after this for a long time," Poe replied, wanting the other man to know how much the little drive meant to the whole Resistance.

"Oh, the General? To me, she's royalty," Tekka smiled, sad and wistful.

"Well, she certainly is that."

The hanging slats serving for a door clattered loudly as a small droid barreled through, followed closely by a young woman.

"Company," was all she said, before gathering up a small pack and darting back outside, blaster in hand. Poe and Tekka followed. Poe lifted a pair of binoculars to his eyes. Several First Order transports were headed directly at the village of Tuanul.

"You have to hide," he said to Tekka.

"You have to leave."

Poe stared at the man he spent so long trying to find.

"Go."

The Resistance pilot, motioned for the droid and ran for his ship. Already the First Order's ships were firing on the village. All around him, villagers took up various weapons in preparation for battle. Then the transports touched down and hell broke loose.

"C'mon BB-8, hurry!" Poe shouted to his droid companion, panting.

"Poe!" A voice called out over the sound of battle. "BB!"

"Here, Lys!" Poe called back, rounding the side of their ship. The young woman lowered her blaster and scaled the ladder to the cockpit, Poe hot on her heels. A magnet lowered and attached to BB-8, placing the droid in position.

As Poe revved the engines, a blast shook the ship. Alarms sounded in the cockpit. BB-8 beeped wildly.

"I see 'em!" shouted Lys, leaping to the ground. Darting around to the back of the ship, she groaned.

"Poe, our engines are damaged," she called over her helmet's radio. A shot from their ship blew up a sand dune, sending troopers flying and buying them precious seconds. Poe appeared at her shoulder, and swore, but not at the engines.

Lys followed his line of sight. Villagers were being slaughtered, homes burned to the ground. Poe knelt in front of BB-8, pulling a small information drive out of the leather pouch, "Here take this, its safer with you than with us."

BB-8 beeped and popped open a small drawer. Poe placed the drive in it. "You get as far away from here as you can, you hear me? I'll come back for you."

The droid beeped again, disgruntled, but followed Poe's directions.

"You should go, too," he said to Lys. His companion rolled her eyes.

"Please," Poe tried again.

"Never."

The two sprinted to the nearest dune, blasters raised. Lys took out a trooper, Poe another one. They gradually moved towards the center of Tuanul.

"Freeze," Lys' voice came out in a strangled whisper, crouching behind a low stone wall.

Poe followed without question. He knew to trust his friend's instincts by now. A moment passed and he heard what they hid from. Another ship was landing. Looking up over the wall, he spotted the ship, not a troop transport, something top of the line. It belonged to someone important.

Kylo Ren sat on his shuttle, arms crossed, fingers tapping. Soon. Soon he would have the information he desired. The map to Luke Skywalker. His heart thumped a little harder, his breath came a little quicker. He didn't wait until his ship had completely landed before he was out of his seat and waiting at the ramp.

_ Lor San Tekka, you will give me what I seek. _

The ramp touched down and Kylo Ren strode across the sand. Fire raged, casting everything in strange, dancing shadows. All of the villagers were either dead or held captive in Tuanul's center. Lor San Tekka stood separate, held by two stormtroopers.

Kylo Ren stopped in front of him, "You got old."

"Something far worse happened to you."

"You know what I've come for."

"I know where you come from, before you called yourself Kylo Ren."

Familiar anger began to build in Kylo Ren. He began to pace.

Ren growled, "The map to Skywalker. We know you found it. And now you're going to give it to the First Order."

"The First Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not."

Kylo Ren stepped towards Tekka, "I'll show you the Dark Side."

Tekka remained composed, "You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family."

Kylo Ren sneered under his mask.

"You're so right." Igniting his lightsaber, he struck Los San Tekka down.

A wave of hate washed over Kylo Ren, alerting him to the danger. Instinctively reaching for the Force, Kylo Ren froze a blast from a rifle.

Beyond the quivering bolt of energy, a young man stood. Rooted to the sand by the Force, he could not stop two troopers from taking his rifle and dragging him before Kylo Ren. Even knocked to his knees, the man did not look frightened. A glint of determination flashed from his eyes. Ren crouched down, studying his new captive.

"So, who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?" The man's tone was light hearted, bereft of any fear, bordering on smugness.

"The old man gave it to you."

"Its just very hard to understand you with all the—"

"Search him." Ren commanded, his patience run out.

"—apparatus," the man finished.

Before the troopers could carry out his command, a blaster fired. The trooper to the captive's left fell. Another shot took down the remaining trooper, but more already gathered.

"Find them!" Kylo Ren roared. He struck out with the Force, but felt nothing. The faint smugness coming from the captive was immediately replaced by heart-stopping fear. Ren breathed deeply, enjoying the feeling.

Shortly, a cry was heard, followed by more blaster fire. Three stormtroopers came back into the fire light half dragging, half carrying a young woman. She thrashed, striking at the troopers in anyway possible.

They dropped her beside her companion. She was on her feet in a moment, slamming into the nearest trooper, sending him to the ground. Unfortunately for her, four more replaced him. One caught hold of her long braid and jerked, sending her crashing on her back in the sand. Another trooper placed a foot on her throat. The man growled, moving to get up, but was restrained.

"Was this your idea of a rescue?" Kylo Ren asked, leaning over her. Now that he stood closer, he could sense a faint glimmer of light. He scowled.

"Search them both."

The troopers roughly patted the two down.

"Nothing, sir."

"Put them on board."

Troopers marched the two Resistance members up the ramp and into a transport ship.

"Sir, the villagers?"

"Kill them all," Kylo Ren turned his back on the slaughter, already considering how to extract the desired information from his prisoners.

"Lys," Poe hissed. "Why didn't you run?"

"Why did you try to fight?" She demanded, just as quietly. "Tekka was already dead."

That shut him up for a moment.

"Yes, but now we're both caught."

"Yes." Lys searched their surroundings for the hundredth time. Nothing could help them. They were cuffed and surrounded by stormtroopers.

"Where are you taking us?" Poe asked them.

Silence.

"Where are you taking us?"

More silence.

Lys closed her eyes, ignoring Poe. How did it end up like this?

All to soon, they slowed and the jerk of landing shuddered through the ship. The ramp descended. Troopers dragged Lys out into a massive hangar. Hundreds of ships sat in orderly rows, some loading troops, others unloading supplies.

She caught Poe craning his neck to see everything he could. The black shuttle landed close by. The masked man disembarked, his face immediately turned towards them. Lys shuddered.

Outside of the hanger, they were lead through halls, down in an elevator, and into more endless halls.

"Halt."

The trooper holding Lys' arm jerked her to a stop. A door opened and she was shoved inside. All it held was an upright metal slab fashioned with restraints. The door shut behind them, separating her from Poe.

"Lys!" he shouted from the other side. "Lys!"

His cries got fainter as he was taken away. The trooper wasted no time in placing her in the restraints, then he, too, left.

At first Lys struggled against her bindings, a pair of metal cuffs for her ankles, a pair for her wrists, a leather strap across her chest and thighs. It was futile. They wouldn't budge. She could only wait.

The door sliding open brought her out of her stupor. Four troopers filed in, followed by a man in a officer's uniform and ginger hair.

"Hello," said the officer. "I'm here to ask some questions." Lys did not respond.

The man smiled.

"Where is the map?"

Lys stayed silent. His oily smile grew wider.

"I will ask again. Where is the map?"

Nothing.

"Very well." The officer nodded at a trooper. He approached Lys. She knew what was coming. An armored hand drove into her gut. The air whooshed out of her. Lys went limp, gasping.

"Again."

The fist came for her face. Black spots swam across her vision and the world swayed. Blood pooled in her mouth.

"Now. Where is the map that leads to Luke Skywalker?" The officer stepped up close, peering into Lys' face. She spat at him. The officer swore stumbling back, wiping at his face.

"You'll regret that," he snarled. He snapped his fingers at the troopers, before storming out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

In the subsequent hours, Lys faded in and out of consciousness. Blood dripped from her mouth and nose. Her breath rattled painfully in her chest. The door opened and Lys prepared herself for another round. The sound of metal on metal rang out in the small room. Lys snapped her head up. The room swam. She closed her eyes. Opening them again, the red haired officer was back.

"I hope you've learned your lesson."

Once again, Lys said nothing.

"You know my question," he said, drawing closer, but not too close. He circled the room. When no reply came, the troopers approached again.

* * *

Kylo Ren stood on the bridge of the _Finalizer_, awaiting General Hux's report on the Resistance members. An officer hesitantly stepped up next to him.

"Sir, we still have been unable to acquire the desired information from the prisoners."

"As expected of Hux." Ren snapped, turning and striding from the bridge, black robes swirling behind him. All personnel scurried out of his way, even the droids seemed to move a bit quicker when they whirred around him. Kylo Ren fed off their fear, the Dark Side of the Force pulling in the negative emotion like a black hole.

Down on the detention level, Ren stopped at holding cell 782. The troopers outside the door saluted. Ren ignored them, entering the room. The woman hung limp in her restraints, either sleeping or unconscious. Ren stepped up to her and reached out with the Force. Still nothing but the faintest flicker.

He growled.

At the sound, the woman jerked awake and he got a good look at her face. Dried and fresh blood formed tracks down her face, her mouth and chin were covered in it. Large bruises discolored her cheeks, jaw, and throat. One eye was almost swollen shut. The other one simply glared, shockingly blue.

Kylo Ren shut his eyes in concentration and groped for her mind. He felt around the flicker of light, but could not find any thoughts or emotions. Opening his eyes, he stripped off a glove and reached for her face, intending to establish a stronger connection with her mind. As his hand neared her cheek, she snapped her teeth at him, catching his thumb.

Ren yelped, jumping back, cradling his injured hand. The troopers burst through the door, guns at the ready.

"Is everything okay, sir?"

With a flick of his fingers, they were launched from the room, the door slamming behind them. A clatter of armor on metal came from the hall as the troopers slammed into the opposite wall.

Ren examined his bleeding thumb. Red rose in his vision. Storming towards her, Ren gripped his lightsaber. He did not ignite it, but struck her across the face with the hilt.

Her head snapped to the side, fresh blood dripping from a gouge on her cheek. He glowered down at her, breath coming in quick puffs. The woman blinked dazedly, her good eye unfocused.

Kylo Ren reached out for her face again. This time she did not resist. Her skin was tacky with sweat and blood.

Closing his eyes again, Ren located her Force presence. The flicker was stronger now and he could sense a vague impression of her mind. He pressed on towards it, making no effort to be gentle. Ren was almost there, and then… he wasn't.

Gathering himself, he tried again. Her mind was so close, Ren could almost hear her thoughts. Then they were gone again.

"What are you doing?" He snarled, eyes snapping open. She just looked at him. Fury mounting, Ren tried again. He stared directly into her eye as he pushed with everything he had. Ren stumbled into the prisoner as his mind slipped through hers and out the other side, offering no resistance.

Righting himself, Ren grabbed her by the throat. "Tell me how you're doing this!"

She wheezed, mouth opening and closing. He released her, and whipping around, stalked out of the room, lightsaber already blazing red.

As soon as the masked man let go of her, Lys collapsed against her restraints, coughing. Her face stung and her chest burned with the effort. Her head felt like a bantha had stomped on it. Catching her breath, the sounds of destruction echoing in the hall outside her cell caught her attention.

Her captor could be none other than Kylo Ren, infamous across the galaxy for his cruelness. The Jedi Killer. Lys found a twisted pleasure in his anger. It meant he hadn't found the information he wanted. Leaning her pounding head back against the cool metal, she closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hey, wake up. Hey." A voice hissed close to Lys' ear. Lys groaned as the pain returned. She cracked her good eye open.

A white helmet swam into focus.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"What?" Lys was wide awake now. The trooper started unlocking her restraints.

"I'm busting you out."

"What? Why? Are you with the Resistance?"

The stormtrooper snorted, "That's what your friend asked."

The wrist cuffs came off, soon followed by the ankle cuffs. Lys made short work of the chest and thigh straps.

"Poe? Is he alright? Where is he?"

"Here, put these on." The trooper held out a pair of cuffs. She hurried to obey, not engaging the lock.

"He's is fine. I got him out already and he's waiting for us."

Fear drained out of Lys.

"No, don't look so happy. I told your guard I was taking you to Kylo Ren."

The slight grin immediately fell from her face.

"Let's go," the trooper ordered, suddenly gruff. He dug his blaster into her back and the door slid open.

As they left the detention level, they passed more and more people. Lys' eyes darted, trying to see everything at once.

"Here." The trooper yanked her into a very small storage closet. Several droids sat, powered down and covered in dust. The only other occupant was Poe Dameron.

"Lys." His cuffed hands were at her cheeks in a moment, gently running over her injuries.

"I'm alright. What about you?"

"Never better." He lied. His face was just as damaged has her own and his beloved jacket was covered in blood.

"Hate to interrupt, but this can wait until later."

Poe nodded at him, letting go of Lys' face.

The stormtrooper cautiously peeked out of the door.

"Coast's clear, move."

Poe and Lys followed him out of the closet. He took up position behind them, gun to Poe's back and a grip on Lys' arm.

The hangar was just as impressive as the first time Lys had seen it. And just as busy. As they crossed the threshold, she heard the trooper mutter, "Stay calm, stay calm."

"I am calm," Poe hissed back.

"I was talking to myself."

"Quiet." Lys whispered.

The trooper steered them towards a row of TIE fighters. A stormtrooper unit marched towards them. Lys held her breath until every row had passed, dreading the moment they were noticed. Nothing happened.

"Okay, now," their trooper shoved them towards the closest ship, breaking out into a jog.

"Halt!"

"Run!" shouted Poe. Lys sprinted after them, ribs searing. She slipped her hands from the cuffs and chucked them to the side.

"Prisoners are escaping!"

Stormtroopers began to fire. A stack of supplies burst into flames a foot from Lys, another shot blasted past her head, singeing her shoulder. She didn't pause. Poe followed their trooper up the ship's ramp, tossing his own cuffs away.

"Lys, hurry!"

One yard from the ramp. She was almost there. Blaster fire rained down around her, her heart pounding. A foot from the ramp. They were going to do this. The ship's engines roared to life. They were really going to escape. First Order soldiers closed in around the TIE fighter. Lys' blood roared in her ears. Her boot touched down on the ramp.

"Close the ramp!" She had made it—

Intense pain shot through her leg. She stumbled, falling. Off the ramp. It finished closing.

The TIE fighter didn't move. More stormtroopers poured into the hangar. The ramp cracked open.

"No! Go, go go!" Lys screamed, gesturing frantically. The ramp closed again, the TIE fighter's engines revved as it lifted up. Then Lys spotted something that made her pounding heart skip a beat. A tether attached the TIE to it's docking bay. Poe jerked the ship against it, the twin ion engines roaring. It's gun fired down on the hangar floor. Stormtroopers scattered, several ships exploded. The TIE fighter strained against the tether again. It finally snapped and the ship shot out of the hangar. They were gone. Poe had escaped.

Lys' arms gave out and she lay sprawled on the floor as First Order soldiers surrounded her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Lys lay on her back panting, faint with pain. Hundreds of stormtroopers stood with their blasters trained on her. A ripple surged through the wall of white and a black robed figure emerged. His ignited lightsaber in hand, Kylo Ren radiated murderous intent.

He stopped by Lys' head, lightsaber pointed at her exposed throat. The red blade crackled with barely restrained energy.

"I should kill you now."

"Go for it." Lys sneered. Poe escaped. He would find BB-8. He would live and take the map back to the Resistance. Better people had died worse deaths to accomplish much less. She had made peace with her death long ago.

But Kylo Ren stepped back, his lightsaber powering off.

"No," he paused. "Not yet. I think I will recapture your friend and the traitor. Seeing your face as I kill them in front of you will be much more enjoyable."

Lys laughed, short and mocking, "Good luck."

Kylo Ren growled. His hand darted down and grabbed a fistful of Lys' hair, jerking her into a sitting position.

"Move," he thundered at the gathered units. They immediately opened a pathway. Kylo Ren marched towards the exit, dragging Lys by the hair. She clutched at his wrist, struggling to get her feet under her, but Ren moved too fast.

Lys dug her heels into the floor. The rubber soles merely slid across the slick floor and her left leg gave out. The blaster wound in her thigh, initially cauterized, tore open and began to bleed. A trail of blood shone wetly on the black floor behind them. Lys' limbs began to get heavy. Her grip on Kylo Ren's wrist slipped, fingers refusing to move. Her eyelids slid closed and she didn't have the energy to open them again.

Kylo Ren seethed. Under his mask, his face twisted into a snarl. He hauled the remaining prisoner through the _Finalizer_, back down towards the detention level. His other hand fidgeted with the hilt of his lightsaber. The urge to kill her had faded slightly, but the desire to destroy still raged. He wouldn't kill her yet. Plus, Ren still wanted—needed—to know why he couldn't reach into her mind. That would be impossible if she was dead.

She gripped his wrist, attempting to get up. He pulled harder, walking faster. She twisted in his grip and he yanked. Slowly, she stopped struggling. The hands on his wrist fell away. Ren glanced down in surprise, then swore. A streak of blood snaked down the hall and around the corner. He detangled his fingers from her hair. She fell limply to the floor. Her face was pale under her injuries. The left side of her pants were soaked through.

Crouching, he swore again. A blaster wound on the outside of her thigh had torn open. The blood leaked out sluggishly. A bad sign. Kylo Ren tore off a glove and touched her face. Her life-force flickered dimly. Wrath boiled up inside him. How _dare_ she die before he had his revenge.

He lifted his com-link to his mouth, "Emergency medical personnel to detention level one, hall 3-A."

The confirmation came instantly.

The prisoner was situated in the _Finalizer_'s med bay within five minutes of his call. He stood by the door of her single-bed room watching the droids work, arms crossed and fingers tapping.

"Sir," a medical droid wheeled up to him. "The patient has lost a considerable amount of blood. We have begun a transfusion, but the chances of survival are low."

Red light bathed Kylo Ren's mask as he slashed the droid in half. The other medibots didn't pause. A cleaning droid whizzed up, picking up the pieces.

It wasn't enough. Anger still squeezed his throat.

Stalking past the guards outside the prisoner's room, Kylo Ren gripped his lightsaber. Once in the corridor, he let loose. Slashing the wall, floor, a console, anything he could reach. Sparks and swears flew through the air. A stormtrooper rounded the corner.

Flinging a hand out, the trooper flew through the air, crashing into the wall. He landed like a rag doll, limbs askew.

Kylo Ren threw his head back, fists clenched, and screamed. All of the pent up emotion came pouring out. He hunched over, hands on his knees, panting. The blood pulsing in his ears began to slow and fade.

Ren took a deep breath, straightening. He felt a bit better.

Glancing at the destruction, he grinned viciously. Hux would turn purple when he heard about this.

The _Finalizer _made its final adjustments.

"We're in position now, sir." The young officer informed Hux, who nodded.

"Maintain orbit."

"Sir." The officer saluted and moved to carry out the orders.

Kylo Ren stood near the front of the bridge, staring out at the planet they now circled. Although, planet wasn't the right word. It was a deadly weapon. The Starkiller base. Finally.

Ren grit his teeth. They had wasted several days searching Jakku for the pilot and his droid, only for them to escape. Again. Then the flight back to the Starkiller base took three days, even at light speed. During that time, the prisoner developed a severe infection. The bacta tank had malfunctioned, rendering it useless. More than one medidroid had met its end at Kylo Ren's hands. He whipped around, "Prepare my shuttle and the prisoner for transport."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The black ship broke through the clouds, followed closely by two TIE fighters and a transport. Snow swirled around them. Kyo Ren personally piloted the shuttle. His fists clenched around the controls, the pleasure of flying dwarfed by the anxiety of his meeting with the Supreme Leader, with Snoke.

Flying lower, the hangar appeared. A circular entrance opened in the roof and Ren lowered the ship, its wings folding up as it landed. The entrance closed, shutting out the cold. The troopers on the shuttle with him lined up to exit as the ramp lowered. More soldiers waited outside for him.

Hux made a beeline for one of the exits, having ridden in one of the TIE fighters. No doubt going to check in with the various spies he employed on the base. The general knew almost everything about almost everyone.

Ren caught a glimpse of the prisoner as a medidroid guided her bed out of the transport ship. Her injuries stood out in high contrast against the paleness of her skin. Instinctively, Kylo Ren reached out with the Force. Once again, he felt nothing. He huffed in annoyance, she was too far away. The trooper closest to him stumbled slightly at the sound.

"You and you, with me. The rest, fall out," he ordered the stormtroopers, following the medidroid. The soldiers disappeared in the direction of their barracks. The two he singled out followed a few steps behind him.

The medical levels lay in the depths of the Starkiller base. A labyrinth of halls stood between them and the snow outside. Dark pleasure festered in Kylo Ren as he supervised the transfer of his prisoner. Machines beeped softly as droids hooked her up to an IV and various monitors. Another single-bed room with one door. The troopers he brought were stationed at the door. She wouldn't get another chance of escape. He would see to that, personally.

His satisfaction soured. One prisoner still escaped, with the aid of a First Order soldier under his command. Ren gripped the hilt of his lightsaber against the thought of what his consequences would be. Supreme Leader Snoke would not be forgiving.

"Sir, the patient is secure. We will run diagnostics to re-determine the extent of the infection and then begin bacta treatments."

He stepped up to the bed as the droids moved away, finished with their tasks. The droids had changed her into a hospital gown, setting her old clothes aside on a chair. Hollow cheeks, chapped lips, purple eyelids. Her skin had looked pale in the hangar, but translucent was a better word. Blue veins stood out in the florescent lighting. Most of the bruises had faded to green and yellow. The smaller cuts had healed, but the gash on her cheek refused to heal quickly. Her injured leg rested on top of the covers, gown pulled up to expose the blaster wound. Yellow puss already seeped through the new bandages.

Kylo Ren reached out with the Force, groping for her life-force. Like every other time, it slid through his grasp.

How did she do it? With how weak she was, she should have been clay in his hands. Growling, Ren shoved past a droid and out of the room.

"The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance, leading them to the last Jedi."

A single beam of light shone on the giant figure, seated on a throne. Kylo Ren and General Hux stood in the center of a large chamber, necks craned upwards towards it's shadowed face.

"If Skywalker returns the new Jedi will rise."

"Supreme Leader," said Hux. "I take full responibili—"

"General!" Supreme Leader Snoke boomed, rising halfway from his seat. Hux snapped his mouth closed, lips pressed into a line, quivering with rage and fear.

"Our strategy must now change," continued Snoke, relaxing back into his chair.

"The weapon. It is almost ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance, the Republic." Hux sneered. "Without their friends to protect them the Resistance will be vulnerable and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker."

"Go," said Snoke, gesturing with his fingers. "Over see preparations."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," said Hux. He smirked at Kylo Ren, before leaving the dark chamber.

"There has been an awakening," Snoke said once the doors closed. "Have you felt it?"

"Yes," said Ren, his voice mechanical behind his mask.

"There is something more. The droid we seek is aboard the _Millennium Falcon_. In the hands of your father… Han Solo."

Kylo Ren clenched his fist, "He means nothing to me."

"Even you, master of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test." Snoke moved slightly into the light. Scars disfigured half of his face.

"By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced," vowed Ren.

"We shall see," said Snoke, his holographic projection fading. "We shall see."

Kylo Ren took a deep breath in the now empty room, one finger tapping the hilt of his lightsaber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **

I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, if there are any recommendations, I would love to hear them!

**Chapter Four**

Wandering aimlessly through the Starkiller, lost in thought, Kylo Ren found himself standing in front of two troopers standing guard.

"Sir," they snapped a salute. He ignored them.

Inside the room, one medidroid stood at a computer. The silence was broken by machine beeps and the occasional hiss of pressurized air.

"Sir," the droid said, as Kylo Ren approached the bed. "All test have been completed. The patient has severe sepsis, bordering on necrotizing fasciitis."  
"Meaning?"

"Since she was unable to receive bacta treatments aboard the _Finalizer_, the infection has spread into the blood stream and possibly the fascial lining deep inside her leg. She has a high fever. If left untreated, organ failure is imminent. We will begin treatments within the hour."

"How long will recovery take?"

"Unknown."

Ren glared down at the prisoner. Her bandage had been changed and a carbon fiber bandage covered the wound on her cheek.

"Do you have a name for the patient?" The droid's question jolted Kylo Ren out of his thoughts. Going through the escaped pilot's memories, the woman showed up quite often, a name attached to the face had inspired strong emotions in Poe Dameron.

"Lys. Lys Valon."

"Thank you." The droid turned and clicked away at it's computer, entering the information. Kylo Ren removed a glove, reaching for her temple. Her flickering light was the same, he didn't try to grab it this time, just feeling around it, looking for an opening.

The woman, Lys, moaned, a sheen of sweat breaking out over her forehead. Light burst behind Ren's eyes, intense pain and emotion invaded his mind. He stumbled back. As soon as his fingers left her face, the light and feelings faded.

She moaned again, gripping the covers and arching her back slightly. Machines began to beep insistently. The medidroid whizzed over, various medical instruments extending from it's hand. An identical droid came through the doors, brushing past Kylo Ren. The medidroids unhooked the machines and wheeled the bed out of the room.

Kylo Ren remained, frozen, in the empty room, reeling. His breath hissed robotically through his mask. What the _hell_ just happened.

* * *

Four days passed before Kylo Ren returned to the medical levels. He couldn't stop thinking about the touch of her mind on his. Her raw emotions overwhelmed him. Fear, anger, and… joy. The combination confused him. What did she have to be happy about? Her pitiful friends had abandoned her. She would die here, but she was glad?

She looked better today. Her bruises and minor cuts had all disappeared, although the carbon fiber bandaid still remained. The veins that had been so vivid days before, now were only light blue lines under her skin. A fresh white bandage wrapped her thigh and various wires and tubes attached to her arms and chest. Her dark red hair spread out on the pillow, long and loose.

"Patient Lys Valon has completed ten cycles of bacta treatment. The threat of necrotizing fasciitis is mostly past. Her fever remains unbroken," the medidroid reported. "In an hour, she will return to the bacta tanks for ten more cycles which will complete her treatment."

Ren didn't look away from the woman. Sweat still shone on her face, but she lay still. Curiosity ate away at him. Slowly pulling off a glove, he placed it on the covers.

Kylo Ren placed a single finger on her forehead, closing his eyes. Her skin was hot and damp. He felt around her mind, searching for whatever triggered her last time.

Nothing.

He slowly placed a second finger by the first.

Still nothing.

Frustrated, Kylo Ren placed his whole hand against her cheek, gripping the side of her head.

Her mind brightened fractionally. He pressed a bit harder.

Movement.

His eyes snapped open. The woman stared at him, reminiscent of their first meeting. Her eyes were just as shockingly blue. He jerked his hand back. She flinched as he tore out strands of her hair in his haste.

Taking a second look, he saw her eyes were unfocused and glazed. Slowly, they slid back shut. Kylo Ren let out a breath.

Why had he held his breath?

Confusion filled him. Then anger. He started running a thumb over the activation switch on his lightsaber.

The conflicting feelings followed him out of the medical levels. Kylo Ren by-passed the bridge and Hux, heading towards a training room. Two troopers boxed, but one spotted Ren, immediately saluting. The second followed suit, then they both scurried out of the room.

Flowing through his forms, lightsaber lit, Kylo Ren tried clearing his mind. The only thing that mattered was the next movement. A turn here, high block, another turn, low block. Turn. Thrust. Slash. Kick. Turn. Step. Motion after motion. All thought seeped from his head, leaving only emotion. The constant anger seethed, his confusion only feeding the flames. With every sweep of Kylo Ren's lightsaber, his anger surged, suffocating him.

He ripped his mask off throwing it and his helmet to the side. He ran through more forms with more force. The floor and surrounding equipment suffered.

Kylo Ren finished a particularly involved set of motions with a thrust of his lightsaber. He paused, breathing hard.

In the glow of his lightsaber, a single red hair shone, hanging off his sleeve.

Red exploded into Kylo Ren's vision. His lightsaber slashed, coming down again and again. A roar in his ears drowned out all other noise.

His vision cleared first, allowing him to take in the destruction of Training Room 63. Pieces of metal and plastic scattered the floor, the two consoles smoked and sparked, and the mats were reduced to shreds.

Sweat dripped into one eye. Kylo Ren blinked away the burning sensation, chest heaving. The ruined walls echoed his gasping breaths back at him. His anger had subsided, leaving an emptiness behind. Kylo Ren longed to pull it back, to fill the space, but he couldn't summon the energy. His lightsaber was heavy in his hand. He clipped it back into his belt. Turning, Ren summoned his mask to his hand, put it into place and left without a glance at his devestation.

* * *

She was in a bacta tank the next time he saw her. Floating, unconscious in the light blue medicine, she looked…peaceful. She wore little more than underclothes and a chest wrap. Tubes and wires wound around her, her hair floated in a cloud around her head. Dark lines covered the inside of her left forearm. Kylo Ren stepped up to the tank, trying to see the blurred lettering.

"Sir."

The crackling of a lightsaber filled the quiet room. The medidroid that surprised Kylo Ren fell to the floor with a loud clatter, sliced in half.

Several more droids immediately wheeled into the room, a medidroid and two cleaning droids.

"Sir," continued the new droid, unconcerned with it's companion's fate. "What do you require?"

"What is on her arm?"

"A tattoo. LY5-10-32976," the droid rattled off the string of letters and numbers. Kylo Ren stared hard at her arm.

"What do they mean?"

"Unknown."

"Well, what do you know?" Kylo Ren snapped, eyes narrowing behind his mask.

"It is many years old, based on the break down of the ink, most likely given to the patient as a child."

Ren tapped the hilt of his lightsaber as he considered the droid's words. There were many jobs in the galaxy that required ID numbers, stormtroopers for one. But why would a child need the numbers permanently placed on their body?

Slavers.

He chewed the inside of his cheek and tapped faster. Slavery had been outlawed under Republic rule long ago, but was still practiced in the Outer Rim territories.

Kylo Ren forcibly stilled his hand. He didn't care about the prisoner's pitiable past. She had been a slave? So were hundreds of thousands across the galaxy. His own grandfather had been raised in slavery.

"Let me know when she wakes up," with a snap of his cloak, Kylo Ren left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

As always, feel free to leave a review on what you liked or didn't like. Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

Kylo Ren stormed through the halls of the Starkiller base. Hux was insufferable, going on and on about the superiority of the Starkiller base. It took everything in Ren to not kill the man where he stood. Destroying a hallway had never felt so good.

His apartment door swooshed open, lights turning on automatically.

Turning to the comm-link in the wall, he summoned food from the mess hall, then stomped through the main room and into his bedroom. Dropping into a chair, Kylo Ren gingerly lifted a cloth off of a small table. Underneath sat a wreck of a mask. Just looking at it calmed Ren. Opening his mind to the Dark side, he felt his grandfather, Darth Vader.

"Help me, Grandfather." Kylo Ren clenched his hands. "I am not strong enough… There is a prisoner here, I cannot enter her mind, she somehow eludes me."

He stood up and began to pace. "She is not trained in the ways of the Force. She is very sick. Yet I cannot even grasp her mind, let alone manipulate it! Its like… its like…"

Ren struggled for an analogy, "I don't know… water through a screen?"

He waited for a response from the Dark side. None came.

Eventually, the droid came with his food and Ren covered the mask up, leaving his bedroom.

* * *

Kylo Ren jerked awake. A glance at his bedside clock said it was too early. He groaned and rolled over, wrapping up in the blankets and shoving the pillow back under his head.

Unbidden, images of the woman flashed in his mind's eye. When he first saw her, beaten, but still defiant. When she glared up at him from the flat of her back, abandoned by her friends. How soft her hair was, how smooth her skin felt under his fingers, her smile with the one dimple, the calluses on her palms, her throaty laugh when he said something exceptionally witty—

He bolted out of bed, tripping over the blankets as he ripped them off. Panting, Kylo Ren hunched over, hands on his knees. Those memories didn't belong to him. They belonged to the Resistance pilot, Poe Dameron. Somehow these memories of her must have slipped into his mind during his interrogation. He laid back down, but sleep didn't come. The days had dragged by. The monotony grated on Kylo Ren's every nerve. Everyday, he awaited news of the map, the droid, the traitor, the pilot, or the girl who helped them escape Jakku. Not even a scrap of news.

Morning came eventually, worsening his dark mood. After a quick shower, Kylo Ren wiped steam off of the mirror, staring at his reflection. Black hair clung to his face and neck, he pushed it out of his eyes. Those dark eyes that looked so much like his father's… pale skin from his mother…

He screamed, rage ripping through him. Gripping the edges of the sink with both hands, the mirror cracked, then shattered as he unleashed the Force. Hunching over the cracked sink, he panted.

Getting dressed, he clicked his mask in place, grabbed his lightsaber and headed for the bridge.

"You're in a fine mood this morning." Armitage Hux's voice drifted from behind Kylo Ren. He whipped around, robes snapping, arm out stretched. Today was the day Ren would strangle the smug bastard. All movement immediately stopped on the bridge, everyone holding their breath for the inevitable explosion.

Kylo Ren dropped his arm, reaching for his lightsaber instead, turning to assault the various consoles. A lower ranking officer shrieked and covered her head. The man next to her slapped a hand over her mouth.

Having done considerable damage, Ren stalked from the bridge. Supreme Leader Snoke would be furious if Kylo Ren killed Hux. The retribution would be more than Ren was willing to pay. Maybe.

It _was_ only eight 'o' clock.

* * *

Muted clicks woke Lys. Pressure surrounded her, cool and soothing. Something held her nose closed. A hard tube held her jaw open, extending partially down her throat, bringing air to her lungs. Mild panic began to set in. Opening her eyes, her vision was distorted. Figures moved in the bright room outside the tank she floated in.

Moving to bang on the glass, Lys' arm tangled in some wires attached to her chest and back, ripping the sensors from her skin.

Frenzied mechanical beeps brought several of the figures to her tank. After a moment, vents in the floor of her tank opened and the liquid started draining. As soon as her head cleared the liquid, Lys pulled off the nose plug and gingerly pulled the breathing tube from her throat, coughing.

Her feet touched the floor and the last of the liquid disappeared down the drains. Her legs wobbled underneath her, but before she could collapse, a droid opened the tank and pulled her towards itself. A second medidroid wrapped a towel around her mostly bare body.

Lys' last memories faded into her mind in bits and pieces. Jakku, the First Order, a botched escape attempt, her injury. Lys glanced down at her leg and winced. A large circle of flesh was raw and inflamed. Faint red streaks shot through the surrounding skin.

Lys craned her neck, searching for any clues as to where she was. A medidroid turned and she caught a glimpse of the First Order symbol on it's chest. Resignation overwhelmed the hope beginning to rise in her. She was still a prisoner. One they wanted alive apparently, having gone through the effort of bacta treatments.

"Where—" Lys cleared her throat, her voice raspy, and tried again. "Where am I?"

The droids ignored her. A hospital gown slipped over her head, her arms pulled through the short sleeves.

"How long have I been here?"  
The droids continued to ignore her, moving her to a bed, and covering her thigh in salve and bandages. Once finished, side rails were raised on the bed and two droids guided it out into the corridor. A pair of stormtroopers fell in step behind the droids.

Down the short hall and to the right, Lys was wheeled into a different room, smaller with one bed. The troopers stopped at the door, taking up positions.

Transferred to the second bed, the two medidroids left. A third came in shortly after with a tray. It helped her sit up and started bringing the broth to her mouth. As soon as the smell hit her noise, Lys' stomach growled. The broth tasted bland, but it was food.

"Your condition is stable. The infection is eradicated, no further treatments are required. In a day or two you will be fully healed."

A combination of relief and alarm rose in Lys. Now that she was no longer on death's door, what would happen? The droid said nothing further, answering none of her questions.

After her meal, a droid inserted an IV into her arm and sleep fell over her.

A strange pattern developed. Lys would wake up, the same tasteless liquid would be poured down her throat, and then she would be put back to sleep. Time did not exist for Lys anymore, with no window or even a clock.

Maybe she did die after all, and this was hell.

Halfway through yet another meal, the door to her room opened. Lys' head whipped around.

The man in the mask. Kylo Ren. Fear and anger squeezed her throat. The medidroid tried to bring another spoonful to her mouth, but Lys refused, not taking her eyes off of the intruder. He paused in the doorway, a hand on his lightsaber. Her cheek ached at the sight.

"Report," his voice robotic through the mask. The droid stopped pressing the spoon against her lips and turned to the man.

"The patient is completely healed, sir."

Kylo Ren stepped closer to the bed. He took off a glove and reached for her face. She leaned away from him, teeth bared.

"Don't touch me."

He paused, then tsked, aggressively grabbing her head with both hands.

"You do not make demands," Ren threatened, gripping her head tighter.

"Or what?" Lys sneered, her hands shook slightly, she squeezed the blankets harder. "You don't scare me."

"I'll show you pain beyond your worse nightmares."

"Do what you want with me. Poe escaped, the Resistance has the map now."

Kylo Ren's fingers pressed into her skin, pulling her face closer to his mask, "What makes you think I don't have him?"

Lys snorted, glaring at the eye slits of the mask, "You'd never catch him."

A pressure built inside her head. She tried to jerk her head away, but he didn't let go. Her hands clutched his wrists, trying to pull his away. The uncomfortable feeling only intensified, like he was squeezing her brain. Lys squeezed her eyes shut, panting, "Get out of my head!"

"So this is where you've been disappearing to."

His hands lifted from her head, and just like that, the pressure on her mind disappeared, too. Kylo Ren spun towards the door, moving to block Lys from the newcomer. Too late. She recognized the man as her initial torturer.

"Leave."

"I have just as much right to be here as you." The man responded, coming further into the room, staring at Lys. "I don't think we've been introduced. I am General Hux."

"I remember you," Lys snapped, Hux smiled. Ren moved, blocking Lys' view of Hux.

"She's my prisoner. Mine." A shiver crawled up Lys' spine at Kylo Ren's dark tone.

"Oh, yes. Of course," Hux said, sarcasm pervading every word. He sidled around to the end of the bed. Lys scooted back, the blankets slipping from her legs. Kylo Ren moved closer to the bed. The general stared down at her, a small twist to his lips. Abruptly, he snatched at the bare ankle of her left leg and twisted. The sudden motion jerked on Lys' newly healed injury, she cried out in surprise and pain.

Red light flared. Kylo Ren's lightsaber crackled an inch from Hux's chest.

"Let. Go," he growled.

Hux raised his hands defensively, "Alright, alright."

He turned with a smirk, and left the room. Kylo Ren deactivated his lightsaber, shoulders heaving, staring after the other man. Slowly turning towards Lys, he seemed to be examining her. A hand reached down towards her leg. Lys slid as far away as the bed allowed, drawing her knees to her chest. Ren froze at her movement, then he snatched his glove from the covers, knuckles white, and followed Hux from the room.

Lys took a deep breath, hunching her shoulders. All of her energy slipped away, her leg burning.

"Lys Valon, please continue eating." The droid simply held the spoon to her mouth again.

After finishing her meal, a second medidroid bustled in and began attaching sensors to her chest and back. The various machines whirred to life as they analyzed the incoming data. An IV needle was inserted into the crook of her elbow.

A few minutes later, her eyelids grew heavy, the room swimming. Lys fell into unconsciousness, yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

Chapter Six

Kylo Ren did know when it started. The visits. At first, it was just something to do during the sleepless nights. He'd go and pummel his mind against hers, or he tried. The harder he pushed, the faster he fell through.

On occasion, Kylo Ren tried to be _gentle_. His upper lip twitched. Disgusting. He should be able to rip what he wanted from her, just as he did with anyone else. His fists clenched and unclenched. It still. didn't. work.

Then the girl woke up.

The medidroids kept her under for the most part.

Narrowed eyes flashed in his mind. It was for the best.

Ren's palms grew slick with sweat as he clenched his gloved fists tighter. The first day after she'd woken up, he'd gotten a message on his data pad.

_Update:_ _Patient Lys Valon _

_The patient has been talking in her sleep._

Kylo Ren had torn through the halls. Was it something important? Information about the Resistance? Could it be… no… she wouldn't know anything about that. She couldn't possibly know anything regarding the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker.

A small amount of anticipation still sparked in his chest.

Upon arrival, the droid immediately informed him what the girl had said.

_Poe._

Just the name and nothing else. The spark in his chest flared and a chair crumpled. Ren stepped up to her bed. He waited, but she made no noise. Ren stormed out of the room.

He should have known he would get nothing from her.

Still, he returned. Kylo Ren kept going back, time after time.

Ren snarled, making a nearby worker squeak. The woman's fear rolled off her in a tidal wave, following him down the hall, soothing his raw nerves. Only for a moment.

_Why?_ That question bounced around in his head more than any other word lately. He stomped through the doors to the command center, footsteps ringing in the now silent space. Everyone snapped to attention.

"Ren," Hux's whiny voice cut the tension. All the officers quickly returned to their duties and the bustle of the command center resumed. Kylo Ren turned to the giant thorn in his side, when a holomap caught his eye.

"You," he shouted, pointing to the man sitting in front of it. Once again, the command center stood still. "Don't touch anything."

The man froze, not wholly of his own accord. The Force flowed through Ren as he neared the holomap. The officer sat, sweat pouring down his face. Ignoring him, Kylo Ren stared at the map in front of him. Toydaria, a planet on the edge of Hutt Space, glowed brightly as information ran across the screen. He smirked, the pieces clicking together in his mind.

"Ren," Hux shouted after him. Kylo Ren ignored him, mind churning wildly. Toydaria, Hutt Space, _the Hutts_. He chuckled, the sound strange through the voice distorter. Of course, it was all so simple. How had he not seen it! The girl's resistance was never anything she was doing. It was all her blood. Her ancestry. Obviously not Hutt, but something else with an innate resistance to the Force. It made the most sense. The girl had been a slave, most likely in the Outer Rim. Plenty of other Force resistant species thrived in the lawlessness of the Outer Rim territories, Toydarians, Dashades, and Yuuzhan Von.

Kylo Ren's cloak snapped behind him as he stomped through the halls. Satisfaction filled him. Finally, an answer to his predicament. Once he knew how his prisoner guarded her mind, he could be done with her. _No_, Ren thought, _I'll destroy her first._

* * *

Dark red blood was drawn up into the syringe. The medidroid stored the syringe in its arm, and wheeled back from the bed.

"It may take some hours for any results," it told Ren, leaving the room. He huffed, but resolved to try to be patient. Answers were within his grasp.

"You can't hide much longer," he hissed down at the girl. Her hair had been neatly braided and the dark circles around her eyes had faded, although her face still held the pinched quality from her illness. A frown creased her forehead and her hands fisted in the blankets.

Reaching with the Force, Ren brushed against her mind. It flickered, threatening to fade from his senses completely. Pulling off a glove, he touched the back of her hand, wanting to grab her presence, force her mind open.

At his touch, the girl let out a sigh, her face relaxing. One hand unclenched the blanket, wrapping around his own instead.

Kylo Ren blinked down at the offending appendage. Her skin was cool and calloused. He made to pull away, but her grip tightened.

"Poe."

Ren growled and ripped his hand from hers, fleeing the room. Emotions swirled in his head, panicking he snatched at the most familiar one, encouraging his temper to boil over.

* * *

Lys was back on D'Qar. She sat on top one of the many green hills. The stars twinkled in the dimming sky, insects chirped quietly. Lys lay back in the soft grass, spreading her arms out wide, enjoying the warm breeze rustling the foliage and her hair. Soft footsteps came up the path. Lys opened her eyes to Poe leaning over her.

"I should have known I'd find you up here."

She laughed and sat up, "I didn't expect you to get off duty so soon."

"Yeah, well, Wexley screwed up big time so he got double duty and some of us were released early."

"He's such an airhead sometimes."

Poe sat next to her, still talking about his shift. Lys leaned into him, enjoying his familiar presence. A strange smell tickled her nose.

"Poe, did something catch on fire today?" she interrupted her friend.

"What? No, why?"

"You smell like smoke, or… something smells like smoke."

"Its probably 'cause your brain is fried."

"Haha, laugh it up, flyboy," Lys shoved him with her shoulder. Poe fell dramatically backwards, pulling her with him. They lay side by side, staring up at the stars, just like when they were kids, planning all of the wonderful adventures they would take across the galaxy. She laced her fingers through Poe's. His hand fit unfamiliarly in hers, somehow larger than she was used to. She glanced down. It looked the same.

"I miss you," she whispered.

He laughed, "Why'd you say that? I'm right here."

"I don't know."

That dream again. Every time she closed her eyes she was home. It seemed so real, she swore her one hand was warmer, as though Poe had really been there, holding her hand. The ache in her chest grew. For her home, for her friends. How long has it been?

The question bounced around in Lys' clouded mind with no real way to answer it. She sat in her bed, finished with yet another bowl of broth. At least the medidroids let her feed herself now. Or maybe it was the same one who brought her food everyday?

Either way.

Neither Kylo Ren, nor Hux had been back. Maybe they had forgotten about her?

Lys snorted at the thought, if she could only be that lucky.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Kylo Ren appeared in the doorway.

Something brushed against her mind, testing. He stepped forward into the room, the pressure growing with each step. Lys forced her body to stay still. Kylo Ren stalked towards her, and if she had learned anything about animals, it was to never turn your back on a predator.

Lys clenched her fists under her blanket, her chin up, glaring. She had to crane her neck to keep her eyes on his mask. She hadn't realized how big this man was. With long legs and broad shoulders, he cut quite an imposing figure, dressed all in black. He could kill her with his bare hands, Force user or not.

"Sir," the medidroid broke the tension. Kylo Ren's mask stayed trained on Lys, but the squeezing sensation faded away.

"Here are the results of the blood work you requested." The droid handed over a datapad.

"Interesting," Ren mused, flicking a finger along the datapad. He suddenly stopped, looking back at Lys. "I wonder if you know?" The dark glee in his voice sent a shiver crawling up her spine. Lys didn't answer, her mouth suddenly dry.

It'll be alright, she told herself. It obviously has nothing to do with the Resistance, it'll be okay, whatever he thinks he's found.

His hand stilled again. "The report is incomplete," an icy edge stole through the voice modulator. The droid answered, unperturbed, "There was no match in our system."

"Then look harder." The datapad cracked in his grip.

"Yes, sir," the medidroid wheeled away. Kylo Ren returned his attention to Lys. He stretched out a gloved hand, trailing the backs of his fingers against her cheek. Lys tried to jerk away, but she couldn't move. His touch was gentle, almost a caress, the leather of his glove warm against her skin. Her stomach turned, bile rising in her throat.

"I'm going to have so much fun breaking you," he murmured, stroking her face once more.

Lys collapsed as soon as Kylo Ren left the room, his Force hold evaporating. Breathing hard, she curled up on her side, pulling the blanket tight around her. Shortly after, a medidroid entered, prying her arm out from under the covers, it poked a needle into the crook of her elbow. The familiar pull came over her consciousness and this time she welcomed it.

This time the dream was different. Lys sat in a dark room. Inside the room stank of unwashed bodies; outside, blasters fired and vibroblades clashed. People cried out in pain and anger. She suddenly recognized the room, the smell, the sounds. And just like that Lys was a helpless child again.

She curled further into herself, covering her head with her arms. A thud sounded against the door.

Lys crawled to the furthest corner of the room.

Another thud.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she scrabbled at the paneling, tiny fingers catching the edges.

The pounding at the door became urgent.

A piece came free and she squeezed into the tiny space behind it just in time.

An explosion made her ears ring.

Heavy footsteps made their way around the room. Lys shoved a fist into her mouth to silence her frantic breathing.

The footsteps didn't even pause in her corner. After a moment, the person left. Lys took in large gulps of air, resting her head on her knees.

The sounds of fighting continued outside, then quieted. Lys didn't move. How long she sat in the darkness, she couldn't say, passing in and out of consciousness.

Thirst eventually over came her fear.

Forcing the panel aside once more, Lys stood on shaky legs and crept towards the gaping hole in the wall. The emergency lights bathed everything in a dim red.

Bodies strewn the hall. Picking her way through the destruction, Lys moved through the ship. No matter which way she turned, blank eyes stared at her, reflecting the red lights. Corridor after corridor. Right, left, right, right, left.

Lys started to run. Turning into yet another hall, her foot came down with a splash. Her foot slipped out from under her and with a yelp, she fell. Dark liquid dripped down her face and soaked into her clothes.

_Blood._

With a cry, Lys struggled to her knees, trying to stand. The blood stuck to her, pulling her down, the puddle getting deeper.

"Help!" she screamed, voice high and thin. "Help, please! Someone!"

She couldn't feel the floor anymore. Flailing, trying to get a grip on something, anything, Lys sobbed, choking. The blood pulled her down, like grasping hands. She took one last gulp of air before it closed over her head. A coppery tang filled her mouth, pressed into her nose, covered her vision, dripped down her throat.

She was drowning.

Lys reached for the surface one last time, sinking further into the dark.

A hand plunged in grasping hers. Lys gripped it with all her strength. It pulled her up, up, up. A brilliant white light blinded her. She held the hand tighter as it threatened to slip away.

"No! Don't go!" The pool was still there, threatening to swallow her up. "Please," she whimpered. The hand stilled. The blood drained away taking her terror with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

In one of the many training rooms scattered across the Starkiller, Kylo Ren grunted, slicing through the air with his lightsaber. The crackling energy filled the room and his head, smothering all of his thoughts. Once again, he had been up late, unable to sleep. Once again, he went to _her_. Once again, she called for Poe Dameron.

Poe, Poe, Poe.

He hated the name. He hated the man more. So famous for being the best Resistance pilot. Ren snorted. He was just as good, if not better. Why was Poe Dameron so special.

_You'd never catch him._ Her expression as she said those words… she believed them utterly. Kylo Ren whipped around, slicing a punching bag in half. The sand poured out on the floor with a shushing sound.

He stood, shaking. Other words she said bouncing around in his head. _I miss you._ She missed the pilot. Poe, not Kylo. The pilot was the only reason she touched him so gently.

_Don't touch me._

The loathing in her voice filled him, burning him from the inside out.

And now Hux knew. He knew the care Kylo Ren was showing for the prisoner. Hux had _touched_ her. His gut clenched, fury building in his veins.

A dark wave of the Force nearly sent him to his knees, smothering all thoughts and emotions.

Ren sighed, suddenly drained, the Supreme Leader wanted to see him.

Quickly donning his robes and mask, Kylo Ren set off for the meeting chamber.

"Hux has told me of the prisoner," Snoke leaned down towards Kylo Ren. "Why have you kept her?"

"Her relationship with the Force is… strange."

"Meaning?"

"I cannot feel her life-force until she is close and she doesn't block me out of her mind. Its more like I cannot get close enough, or if I do, it slips through my hands. I believe it has something to do with her heritage."

Snoke hummed in thought, leaning back.

"Preform the necessary tests, see if this is something we can utilize."

"Master, she is ill—"

The Supreme Leader focused one great eye on his apprentice. "You seek to protect her."

"No, Master. I—"

"You cannot lie to me, Kylo Ren!" The chamber reverberated with Snoke's voice. "I see your thoughts, and you are a fool if you think she will accept you."

The breath hitched in Kylo Ren's throat. His hands clenched in his cloak. Memories were pulled, unbidden, to the front of his mind. The Resistance fighter clutching his hand. Clinging to him like a lifeline, like he was the only one who could save her. Terrified sobs echoed in his ears. Only, she wasn't afraid of him, but of him leaving, abandoning her. It stirred something in Kylo Ren, something he thought he'd killed along with Ben Solo. Her hand squeezing his, her callouses sliding across his palm—

"You forget, your mind is open to me." Snoke interrupted. "This woman, this Lys Valon, does not show affection for you. She shows it to the man she sees in her dreams."

Kylo Ren's stomach clenched, but he bowed his head, "Of course, Master."

"Do not be distracted from your task."

"Yes, Master."

Snoke faded out. Ren stood, shoulders hunched, in the semi-darkness.

"How did your little meeting go?" Hux asked, as soon as Kylo Ren exited the chamber. He snarled, "Mind your business."

"I would, but your inability to perform impacts me as well," hissed Hux, as they started towards the bridge. "Your little obsession might wind up getting us both killed. The Supreme Leader does not tolerate mistakes and I doubt he would let us live through another one."

"I am not so expendable."

"You are a fool."

"Just stay away from her."

Hux tsked, giving him a measured look. Kylo Ren clenched his jaw, a hand wrapping around his lightsaber.

The bridge bustled with activity. A few more days and the Starkiller base would be fully functional. Hux stood, hands behind his back and chest puffed out, observing the officers.

"Years of work will come to fruition by the end of the week."

Kylo Ren ignored him in favor of the large window. The vastness of space doing nothing to cool the seething in his blood.

* * *

Another prick at her elbow woke her from another pleasant dream on the hilltop. Lys jerked, tearing the needle from her arm. A medidroid stood above her.

"Patient Lys Valon, hold still." The droid tried to poke her again, but Lys ripped her arm out of it's hand.

"Patient Lys Valon, hold still."

"What are you doing?"

The medidroid grabbed for her arm again. It succeeded and gripped tightly, jabbing the needle into her arm.

Lys winced, it would bruise for sure. Blood rushed up into a cylinder attached to the needle. They needed more blood for tests. For what?

"What are you doing with that?"

No response came, yet again.

Lys groaned, "I don't know why I bother."

The droid released her arm.

"Is it too much to ask for a decent conversation?" She grumbled, rubbing her sore arm.

"If you're expecting that much from a droid, you're stupider than I thought."

Lys jumped at the voice. Hux stood in the doorway, arms crossed, a sly smile on his face.

"I can provide, however, and maybe even make your stay more comfortable."

"What do you want?" Lys' eyes narrowed. The man had tortured her and now wanted to make a deal. What a slime ball.

Hux's smile widened, moving to the side of her bed, "Ah, you know how to play the game. Just some information—"

"If you want information on the Resistance—"

"No," Hux hissed, leaning down. "I want you to tell me about Kylo Ren."

"What?" Lys frowned, looking up into his face, curiosity over coming her hatred for the moment.

Hux raised an eyebrow and straightened. Hands behind his back, he started to pace. "I'm assuming you aren't aware, since they've kept you unconscious, but Ren has been here quite often."

Lys' thoughts tumbled over each other, why did Hux think she could provide intel on Kylo Ren, of all people? He obviously wanted an edge over the competition, but she couldn't give it to him. However, maybe if he _thought _she could, there would be a chance to… No, Lys clenched her hands, she couldn't get ahead of herself. Kylo Ren came here often? Why didn't a droid send the report via holopad?

"I am aware of the tests, of course. He is trying to determine your ancestry. As it turns out, you are not fully human," Hux sneered. The First Order, like the Empire before them, viewed humanity as superior.

"What? Why?"

Hux tsked, "If you want answers, you give me answers."

Lys hesitated. It felt too much like making a deal with a Dathomirian. Did it really matter what Kylo Ren was doing with her blood, on a Galactic scale? On the other hand, how could any info she gave Hux on his fellow officer hurt the Resistance?

"What makes you think I'd tell you anything?" Lys asked, crossing her arms.

Hux smirked, "What do you have to lose?"

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know everything he says and everything he does," Hux began to walk around the room. "I want to know what information you give him—"

"I won't tell either of you anything," Lys interrupted.

"That's not how it works. Ren usually just takes what he wants. But, whatever you've been doing has pissed the Commander off. His tantrums have doubled."

Hux's pacing picked up speed. Tantrums?

"He's destroying my base! Every single day something new to fix! Just this morning, a whole training room! Demolished! At this rate…" Hux paused, apparently remembering who he was talking to. Clearing his throat, "Well?"

A familiar tingle at the base of Lys' skull made her freeze. Hux looked at her impatiently. Then, the door exploded. It caught Hux in the shoulder, sending him flying. Lys dove off her bed, frantically tearing at the sensors stuck to her skin. She would take full advantage of the chaos.

Lys peeked over the edge of the bed. Kylo Ren held Hux by the throat, back to the bed. The crackle of his lightsaber audible even over the frantic machines.

"What did I tell you?" Ren snarled, shaking the other man. Hux spluttered, face red. "Yet, here you are…"

Lys took a breath, slowly inching towards the end of the bed, never taking her eyes off of the First Order officers. If she could sneak out, maybe find a supply closet to hide out in, and then… Hux had called this a base. Meaning they were on a planet. Hopefully one she could find a way off of. After she escaped the base. She knelt directly behind Kylo Ren. A smoky scent tickled her nose, a sneeze started to build.

Lys pinched her nose, forcing it down, and continued crawling.

A scream tore from Hux's throat. Lys' heart hammered. She was almost to the door, her sweaty palms slick against the floor. At the doorway, she paused, glancing from side to side, the guards were gone. Lys sent a silent thanks to the Force and slipped around the corner. Another scream from Hux and she bolted.

Her bare feet slapped against the cold floor. A draft wafted up the hospital gown, making her feel very exposed.

Lys came to an intersection. All of the hallways looked the same, shiny black floors, walls, and ceilings, light strips ran the length of them.

And they were all empty, not even a mouse droid skittered around.

A shout echoed down the hall, sounds of destruction followed, getting closer with every breath. Lys darted down the right hand hall. Her eyes swept the walls as she flew past, looking desperately for a door.

There. Up on her left was a small door. Please, be unlocked, be unlocked, be unlocked, she chanted, sliding to a stop. With a press of a button it slid open.

_Thank the Force._

Lights lit up a small room, identical to the one she'd been held in. Stepping in, Lys jabbed the control switch, locking the door and shutting the lights off. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she crawled under the bed, cautious of making any noise.

Another yell from outside the room and the tramping of many booted feet cover her ragged breathing. Lys clamped a hand over her mouth as the sounds neared her door, then they passed, not even pausing. More feet stomped passed, it seemed as though every trooper on base had been called to the medical level. Shouts filled the air, and once or twice, the sound of a lightsaber hacking through metal. Finally, the footsteps faded and didn't return.

Lys waited for an eternity, then dropped her hand, pulling in gulps of air. Her lungs burned as she gasped. The chill of the floor seeped through her thin gown, making her shiver.

Now what.

Lys closed her eyes, thinking. Somehow she needed to get a hold of the base's schematics. And a map of the planet. Lys shivered again. And some real clothes.

The hallways had been quiet for a while now. Lys hoped it had actually been a while and not just felt like it. Just as she decided to leave the room, the door slid open, a bar of light fell across the floor, just short of the bed.

Black boots entered the room, followed by a cloak sweeping across the floor. They stopped at the edge of the light. Lys knew who it was even before he knelt down.

Kylo Ren's masked face peered under the bed.

"There you are," he growled.

Lys rolled out the other side and made to dart around him. Kylo Ren was faster, a hand whipped out towards her, fingers clenched like claws. Lys' limbs refused to listen to directions. Fear and anger bubbled in her gut. She had been _so_ close.

Kylo Ren tsked as he stood, "Did you really expect to escape?"

Lys glared as he came closer.

"Answer me." Lys refused, clenching her jaw and looking away.

"So you'll talk to Hux, but you won't talk to me?" Ren spat, as he leaned over her. He gripped her face in one large hand, turning her head towards him. "I know what he said to you. He thought he could turn you into another one of his pathetic puppets. Promise you the galaxy then throw you away once he'd used you up."

His fingers ran down her jaw and to her throat. He started to squeeze, his thumb pressing on her windpipe, fingers on the back of her neck. Lys swallowed and tried to cough, but it got stuck as Kylo Ren pressed harder.

"Say something!"

"Screw you," she wheezed.

Ren gripped the back of Lys' head, tangling his gloved fingers in her hair. The other hand squeezed her bicep.

His grip tightened further and if Lys hadn't been so pissed, she would have been very, very frightened. The thought that he could kill her with his bare hands flashed through her mind.

He yanked her head back. A sharp pain formed in her head. Lys squeezed her eyes shut as the pain intensified. Something was bashing against her mind. A scream worked it's way up her raw throat. Her knees gave out, but Kylo Ren held her up.

"Let me in!"

Her brain felt on fire, like her skull was being split open. She could hear herself still screaming, but it was distant.

The pain faded, and Lys collapsed in his grip, shuddering.

His heavy breathing rasped through his mask.

"Guards!"

A handful of stormtroopers marched into the room. Ren shoved her at them.

"Detention level."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kylo Ren wanted to explode. To slash, burn, and kill. Even after all of the threats, Hux still dared defy him. The stormtroopers had failed to return the prisoner to him. He had been forced to take matters into his own hands. Unacceptable.

Already, the medical level had suffered. Ren stood amid the destruction in her room. The bed lay in pieces and a low hum of eccentricity filled the room from severely damaged medical equipment. He refused to risk another escape. It made sense, poor behavior gets punished. The prisoner had been kept in relative comfort here, but she still tried to leave. Ren's fingers twitched around his lightsaber.

Even after… He shuddered, repressed thoughts surfacing. Sitting in a chair next to her bed, his hand in hers. _She_ had wanted him there, wanted him to stay. He couldn't say the same for anyone else in his life. His own mother had…

His prisoner had tried to run, but he had caught her. Satisfaction curled in his stomach, and he put his lightsaber away, leaving the room. All that time spent with her meant her Force presence, although faint, was now so very familiar.

In his years of experience, the more Ren reached out to someone with the Force, the easier it became. It was a relief she was no exception to this particular rule.

Ren still had to be close to feel her, but that distance was increasing. Lys Valon would not escape him again.

* * *

_Right back where I started._

The troopers had dragged Lys through the halls, to the detention level, where once again she was restrained. She shivered, the cold metal pressing into her back. They hadn't allowed her to change out of the hospital gown and it was very cold. On the bright side, she wasn't dead.

Lys sighed. When had "not dying" become the bright side?

Time crawled along, giving her ample time to ponder the question of her continued existence. Occasionally, someone would pass by, their footsteps ringing out. Lys' stomach growled and her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth.

The door opened, snapping her out of her daze. A medidroid wheeled into the room, followed by Kylo Ren.

The droid wasted no time, jabbing her with a needle. The cylinder filled quickly.

A second cylinder was attached to the needle. Lys tsked. They might as well take it all at this point.

Ren shifted at the noise.

Come to enjoy the show? Lys sneered at him, trying to suppress another shiver.

A beep sounded from somewhere within his cloak. He pulled out a small datapad, read the message, then replaced it.

"Finished, sir," the medidroid reported, placing a small bandage over the puncture and turning to Kylo Ren. Without a word, Ren swept from the cell, the droid in his wake.

More time passed. A short refrain of a song started to play over and over in her head. It wasn't even a song she'd liked. Her stomach growled again. And again. Her toes grew numb. More booted feet stomped by her cell.

A rumble silenced the song in her head. Another rumble shook the cell. An earthquake, maybe?

No, something else, Lys decided as one long grinding shudder ran through the cell. Outside the door, the guards were talking excitedly, but she couldn't make out any words. The shaking died away.

More footsteps in the hall, more excited voices drifted through the door. Lys managed to catch snatches of conversations.

"—fully operational—"

"—Republic didn't know—"

"—the Resistance is—"

"—did you feel that—"

Anxiety constricted Lys' throat. What had happened?

* * *

The battle on Takodana had been brief. Kylo Ren mused over the particulars as he stared at the new girl. She was young. Younger than the Resistance fighter. He had been surprised when he first saw her in the forest outside Maz Kanata's castle. But there was no mistake, this was the girl who helped the traitor and the droid escape Jakku, and in the _Millennium Falcon_ no less. The droid had escaped once again, but that was okay. This girl had everything they needed to know.

Her eye lids fluttered as she came to. The fear clouding her face brought a smile to his own.

"Where am I?" she asked, voice shaky.

"You're my guest," Ren chuckled.

"Where are the others?"

"You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?" Ren reached out and brushed her mind. There was next to no resistance. This was how it was supposed to be. "You'll be relieved to hear I have no idea."

Her mind lit up, a part of her fear slipped away, replaced by something darker.

"You still want to kill me." It wasn't a question, he could see that clearly in her mind.

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask," she spat, anger swirling more strongly. Kylo Ren reached up and took off his helmet, setting it on a table. The girl's eyes flickered between him and the wall.

"Tell me about the droid."

She started to babble about the droid's specifications. Ren cut her off.

"It's carrying a section of a navigational chart, and we have the rest. recovered from the archives of the Empire. All we need is that last piece and somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you."

He stepped closer. "You. A scavenger." Tears started filling her eyes. The absolute power he held over her gave him a better high than any drug, "You know I can take whatever I want."

A different pair of eyes flashed in his mind. Displeasure began to creep in. Ren pushed the thought away and reached for the girl, delving deeper into her mind, making sure it _hurt_.

She strained against her bonds, pressing her head as far away from him as possible.

"You're so lonely." He pushed harder. The girl's lips quivered and a tear streaked down her face. "So afraid to leave. At night, desperate to sleep."

Kylo Ren paused, disliking the thoughts this girl dragged to the surface. He snatched at another thought. "You imagine an ocean, an island. I see it."

A face popped up, gray hair, brown eyes, confident smile. "Han Solo. You think he might be like the father you never had."

Ren tsked, "He would have disappointed you."

"Get out of my head," the girl glared, teeth bared, trying to silence her sobs. It didn't matter, he could feel her every emotion. He drank in her anguish, savoring it, relishing that he caused it. This was who he was supposed to be. _This_, a powerful and cruel man, like his grandfather before him. He wasn't supposed to feel regret and loneliness. Ren buried these thoughts down deep, focusing back on this girl, the one in front of him.

"I know you've seen the map. It's in there and now you will give it to me," Kylo Ren reached out his hand once again, tearing through her thoughts. The girl grunted, resisting most admirably. Then a small light sparked, growing stronger as she struggled.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it, too," he said.

"I'm not giving you anything."

"We'll see."

Ren pushed harder, squeezing her mind. He would force the memory from her. She panted from the effort, pulling away. The light flared up and she pushed back and came flooding into his mind. She picked at his weakest places, drawing up everything he worked so hard to hide.

"You," she said. "You're afraid, afraid that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader."

"Stop." he commanded.

"Who is she?" the girl ignored him, digging further into his thoughts, images of the Resistance fighter flooding to the forefront of his mind, thoughts that he had tried so hard to suppress. He grasped at those jealously, trying to deny her access.

"Stop!" Ren yelled, severing their connection. He panted, sweat dripped down the back of his neck. With a snarl, he grabbed his helmet and stalked out of the cell.

* * *

The commotion outside her door quieted down. Anxiety was replaced with a horrible anticipation. Every little noise made Lys jump. Her newly healed leg ached from the cold and lack of movement. The unexpected noise of a blaster nearly killed her. A second and third shot were fired. It sounded close, like right outside the door.

Hope bloomed in Lys' chest, followed by more fear. The Resistance couldn't be here. It just wouldn't make sense. They didn't know she was still alive, and they shouldn't try to rescue her if they did.

The door slid open to reveal a dark haired girl, a few years younger than Lys, holding a stormtrooper blaster.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Lys chuckled at the deja vu, "More than anything."

The girl hurried over to her and jabbed a button. The restraints popped open and, once again, Lys ripped the remaining straps off. The stranger stared hard at Lys, like she didn't understand something.

"I'm Lys," she said, eyeing the girl. "Who are you? Are you with the Resistance?"

"I'm Rey, and um, yes. Well no, just, kind of… for now."

Lys snatched up a blaster from a guard, "Well, Rey, what do you say about us finding a ship?"

"The scavenger resisted you?" Snoke boomed.

Kylo Ren grit his teeth, "She is strong in the Force, untrained but stronger than she knows!"

"And the droid?"

The doors hissed open, and Hux strode in. "Ren believed it was no longer valuable to us. That the girl was all we needed. As a result the droid has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy."

Hux halted by Ren, "They may have the map already."

"Then the Resistance must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker," said Snoke.

"We have their location. We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the Ileenium System," Hux replied.

"Good, then we will crush them once and for all," Snoke clenched his fist and banged it on the arm of his throne. "Prepare the weapon."

Hux bowed and marched back out.

"Supreme Leader, I can get the map from the girl," Ren pleaded. "I just need your guidance."

Snoke leaned forward, "If what you say about this girl is true, bring her to me."

Ren bowed and followed Hux out. He stormed through the passageways down to the detention level. A sense of dread began to grow the closer he got to the scavenger's cell, until he was almost running.

Turning the corner he saw the door was open and the guard gone. An empty room greeted him.

"No," he hissed. Unrivaled fury burned through him. He stalked around the cell.

"No." Ren grabbed for his lightsaber, "Guards!"

Red flashed as Kylo Ren demolished the cell.

"Guards!" he yelled again. Where were they? Wires sparked and molten metal flew through the air.

Ren froze as a horrible thought stole over him.

The Resistance fighter. The scavenger had seen— Heart hammering in his throat, Kylo Ren flew through the halls, skidding around the corners, and sliding to a stop in front of her cell.

The door was open, the guards were dead. Lys Valon was gone.

Lys and Rey snuck through the base, dodging stormtroopers and droids.

"Do you know where you're going?" Lys panted. Her leg burned and her toes felt like ice chips.

"No," Rey answered, eyebrows pinched together. "I just… I've got a feeling."

"Okay then," Lys nodded. "I've gone off worse."

Rey didn't look relieved.

"Lead the way," Lys gestured with her blaster. Rey took off, her soft boots making almost no noise, Lys hot on her heels. Rey turned down a short passage and then crept through a door that opened up into one of the largest rooms Lys had ever seen. Across a wide drop off, stormtroopers could be seen on another walkway opposite. And she had thought the hangar on the Star Destroyer had been impressive…

"Have you checked out the new T-17's?" a trooper asked his companion. Lys jerked Rey back behind a support column.

"The T-17's, as far as I can tell, are a great improvement," came the answer.

"Yeah. That's what they tell you. But believe me, they don't hold up."

"They don't?"

"No."

Lys peered around the column, sizing up the ships in the bay. A frantic tapping at her shoulder alerted her to the approaching footsteps. Rey pulled her to the edge of the walkway and then disappeared over the edge. Lys slung her blaster over her shoulder and followed. As they climbed down, she realized the hangar was just a small portion of the vast expanse, below the hangar floor was another room, and below that another, and another until they were swallowed up by the darkness.

Lys' hands were suddenly slick with sweat. Rey panted somewhere below her. They climbed down a few more feet.

"Here," came Rey's hoarse whisper. She jerked on a handle. A small compartment opened and Rey climbed inside, Lys slipped in behind and the panel closed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Lys crawled through the small tunnel, it was probably for maintenance. A soft yellow glow lit the cramped space. Heat from the power surging through the cables warmed her up, and within a few minutes sweat began to drip down her forehead.

"Rey," she whispered. "Do you know how much longer?"

"I think we're close."

The thin fabric of the hospital gown stuck to her skin and made her itch. After what felt like an hour, they came to the other end of the tunnel. Rey pulled another lever and a panel popped out. They clambered out and up onto another walkway. Cold air blasted Lys and she began to shiver.

She couldn't see any stormtroopers, on their side of the drop-off or on the far side.

"This way," Rey whispered, pulling her into a side passage. Lys had turned to guard their back when several voices gasped in shock. Lys whipped around, aiming her blaster at the enemy.

Only, these people weren't stormtroopers.

"You alright?" a familiar voice asked. Lys looked up into the smiling face of Han Solo and burst into tears. To her right and way above her head, Chewbacca barked a laugh.

"Woah, woah, woah. Kid, you're alright. What're you doing here?" he patted her head. "And what are you wearing?"

Lys took a deep breath, "I got taken from Tuanul." Force, that seemed like such a long time ago.

Chewie growled and Lys smiled through her tears, "Good to see you, too."

"Rey, what happened to you, did he hurt you?" A young man gripped Rey by the biceps, looking her up and down.

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

"We came back for you."

Something about him caught Lys' eye. "Where'd you get that jacket?"

"Huh?" the man, Finn, glanced over at her as though he hadn't noticed her before.

"This. Jacket," Lys growled, grabbing a handful of leather and shaking him.

"It was given to me," Finn yelped, trying to push her away.

"By who?" Lys pushed down on her mounting terror. The feel of the leather was almost more familiar than her name. "By who!"

"P-Poe! Poe Dameron!"

"Who are you? Why would Poe give you his jacket?" Lys was almost yelling now. Rey tried to shush her.

"I'm Finn, Poe gave me his jacket as— oh," recognition bloomed in Finn's eyes. "You're the girl who was with Poe on the _Finalizer_. Lys, right? We thought you were dead! This is great! Poe was so upset. I'm the trooper that rescued you guys, or tried." He grimaced, "Sorry about that."

Lys smiled at him, all other emotion swept away in a wave of relief. Poe was alive. "You're rescuing me a second time, so I can't complain."

Chewie barked.

"What did he say?" Finn asked, looking between Rey and Lys.

"That it was your idea," Rey translated. She looked at Finn with wonder in her eyes. Lys turned away, leaving them to their moment. She moved over to Han.

"Saving your skin has become a habit I do not like," he grumbled. Lys grinned, bumping his shoulder with hers.

"You love it, old man. Any chance to show that you still got it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Where's Poe?" Lys asked quietly.

"Leading the Red and Blue Squadrons. We're tryna blow this place up by destroying the thermal oscillator."

"What?"

Han chuckled, "You've lost your edge, how many weeks in this place and you still don't know where you're at?"

"So then tell me."

"Starkiller base is what they call it. Four times bigger than the Death Star, it pulls energy from the nearest star. Once that's gone it'll be fully charged." Han sighed. "The First Order used it to destroy—"

Lys stiffened as the echo of feet reached her ears. Han was already moving.

"Escape now, hug later," he whispered frantically to Finn and Rey. Chewie beckoned them into an empty elevator. He handed Han a coat from off the floor. Han handed the coat over to Lys.

"You're gonna want this."

Lys grabbed the coat gratefully, passing her blaster to Finn to hold. Finn grabbed her arm instead. Staring down at her tattoo in horror.

"Did he do that to you? Kylo Ren?"

Han looked over sharply, then realizing what Finn was talking about looked away. Lys shook her head, banishing the fear rising at the mention of Ren's name.

"No, I've had that since I was a kid."

"Oh," was all Finn said. A heavy silence filled the elevator. Lys shrugged into the coat, feeling warmer immediately.

"How'd you get your name, Finn?" Lys asked, taking back her blaster. "I thought troopers had ID numbers."

"They do," Finn chuckled. "Poe actually gave me a real name. FN-2187 was my ID."

"My ID is how I got my name, too," Lys said. Rey looked up with interest. Han chuckled.

"For real?" Finn asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Lys rolled up the sleeve of her coat. Her tattoo stood out boldly against her pale skin. LY5-10-32976.

"LY5… Lys," Finn murmured. Lys tugged her sleeve back down and adjusted her grip on her blaster.

The doors to the elevator opened, letting in a blast of frigid air. Lys shuddered, doubly grateful for the coat and cursing herself for not stealing shoes from the guard as well.

They all darted out into the winter landscape, following Han Solo. The snow crunched under their feet and their panting breaths fogged up in the air. The cold bit into Lys' bare feet feeling more like burns. She couldn't get a grip on the snow.

X-Wings and Tie Fighters battled above their heads. The X-Wings kept making passes at a large building, the thermal oscillator, dropping bombs, but no matter how many explosives fell, the Resistance wasn't making a scratch. As they watched, an X-Wing was shot down, exploding on impact.

Blue Squadron, not Poe. Guilt nudged at Lys for feeling relieved when someone else had died, but she shoved it down.

"They're in trouble," Han yelled over the wind and the sounds of battle. "We can't leave."

He stared at Finn. "My friend's got a bag full of explosives, let's use 'em. Now, here's the plan…"

Once Han had relayed his idea, Chewie let out a howl of agreement and bolted towards the thermal oscillator. Finn, Rey, Han, and Lys raced after him. Han slapped a button and the doors slid open. He and Chewie started to blast away at the troopers inside. Lys followed, watching their backs. Rey and Finn had gone to a maintenance hatch to by-pass the security on the doors. They needed to get all the way inside before placing the thermal detonators.

A stormtrooper appeared from a side passage. Lys fired, catching him square in the chest.

"C'mon, kid!" Han called, the doors leading to the center of the thermal oscillator stood open. Lys grinned, Finn and Rey had made quick work of things.

She followed Chewie and Han through a short hall the let out into a massive space. Walkways crisscrossed through the air thousands of feet above the floor.

"We'll set the charges against every other column," Han said, passing out explosives.

Chewie grunted.

"You're right, that's a better idea," Han agreed. "Take Lys and go up top. I'll go down below."

"No—" Lys started, but Han cut her off.

"Detonator," he turned to Chewie and held out said object. "We'll meet back here."

Han jogged away. Chewie grunted and nudged Lys with an elbow.

"Yeah, yeah," Lys turned in the opposite direction and took off. They came to a ladder and scrambled up to the next level, the thermal detonators clinking in the bag.

"You go left, I'll go right," Lys said, filling her pockets with explosives. The Wookie rumbled in agreement. Lys made her way around the walkway, placing charges at every other column and arming them.

Shouts and the sound of running feet suddenly bounced around the center of the thermal oscillator.

"Search the upper levels!"

Lys armed her last charge and snapped up her blaster. She sprinted back to the ladder, scanning for Chewie.

There. She spotted her hairy friend and he gestured wildly. Lys had barely reached Chewie when a shout silenced all other noise.

"Ben!"

Lys gripped the railing, leaning over, searching for Han. He stood at the edge of the chasm. A dark, masked figure stood in the middle of the main walkway below.

Kylo Ren.

Lys sighted down her blaster, ready to fire, but Chewie grabbed the barrel and pushed it down.

Lys frowned, but he only shook his head.

"Han Solo," Ren's modulated voice rang out. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

Han started walking towards the other man.

A door opened two levels above Lys and Chewie, Finn and Rey charged in. The light of the open door cast Han and Ren in a pale light. The star was almost gone, the weapon was almost charged.

"Take off that mask. You don't need it." Han called.

"What do you think you'll see if I do?"

"The face of my son."

For a moment, Kylo Ren didn't move. Then, like he didn't want time to change his mind, he reached up and ripped the helmet off. A pale face stood out against the mass of black hair. Lys didn't know what she had been expecting, but the young man standing in front of Han Solo wasn't it.

"Your son is gone," Ren said, his voice smooth without the modulator. "He was weak and foolish, like his father. So, I destroyed him."

Chewie moaned, sadly. Lys patted his arm, absent-mindedly, not taking her eyes off Han and Ren.

"That's what Snoke wants you believe," said Han, moving closer. "But, that's not true, my son is alive."

"No. The Supreme Leader is wise."

"Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants he'll crush you. You know it's true."

"It's too late," Ren said thickly.

"No, it's not. Leave here with me, come home," Han pleaded. "We miss you."

"I'm being torn apart," Kylo Ren's voice broke. Lys' heart clenched for a just moment. No, she refused to feel pity for this monster.

"I know what I have to do, I-I just don't know if I have the strength to do it… Will you help me?"

Han stood toe to toe with his son, "Yes. Anything."

Lys heard the hope in his voice. His family could be whole again, his son saved from the darkness.

Ren dropped his helmet and pulled out his lightsaber. Lys raised her blaster again, and this time Chewie didn't stop her. But Ren only held it out to his father. Han gripped it, just as the light from the star disappeared.

Lys squinted, trying to make out what was happening below. Just as her eyes adjusted, a red light pierced through Han's chest.

Lys' heart stopped. Chewie howled. Rey screamed.

Kylo Ren pushed the lightsaber further into Han, its energy crackling, then ripped it out. Han reached up and touched his son's face.

Then Han Solo fell off the walkway and into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot! To clarify, this is a strictly Kylo Ren/OC fic. There will be no Reylo. I don't think the characters work together romantically, the actors had little chemistry, and the age gap made me very uncomfortable (18 and 28), so I honestly can't imagine them together even if it's cannon.

**Disclaimer**

Chapter Ten

It burned, his cheek, where his father's fingertips had been. Kylo Ren took short, ragged breaths, trying to calm his heart.

"No!" A scream from above alerted him to the presence of more people. The scavenger stood with the traitor, Chewbacca, and his Resistance fighter.

Ren shook his head, not his, just one foolish person out of the many that followed Leia Organa. She stood there, staring down at him in horror. The urge to reach out to her, explain _why_ he did what he did, wipe that look from her face, make her see—

A bolt of energy hit him in the side, and he staggered. Blaster shots flew through the air. Chewbacca howled, he and Lys Valon fled towards their allies at the door.

A massive explosion shook the thermal oscillator, knocking Ren to his knees. Smoke billowed in the air, blocking his sight. He pulled himself to his feet and raced towards the exit.

* * *

Chewie dragged Lys through the smoke and confusion. She followed, the only thing that mattered was getting to the _Falcon_.

They burst through the door into the clean, cold air. Lys did her best to keep up as they fled through the trees, but sharp pains pierced her leg and she couldn't feel her feet. She stumbled over a fallen branch, and fell. Chewie pulled her over his shoulders without hesitation. The trees blurred by as snow began to fall.

A tremor shook the earth. Chewie ran faster, the ground convulsing. Trees swayed as they were uprooted. The _Falcon_ came into view, just ahead. A tree smashed to the ground right behind them, twigs whipped at Lys' exposed skin. Chewie charged up the ramp and into the cockpit, dumping Lys into the co-pilot's seat. She scrambled into a sitting position, pulling on the seatbelt.

Chewie frantically flipped switches and pressed buttons, grumbling instructions to Lys. With one last grunt, Chewie hit the thrusters and the _Falcon_ rose into the air.

"_Millennium Falcon, this is Black Leader, come in Falcon._" Poe's voice crackled over the radio.

"Black Leader, this is Lys Valon with the _Falcon_," Lys responded.

"_Lys!_" Poe exclaimed. "_You're alive!_"

Lys snorted, "You're not gonna get rid of me that easily."

"_I thought—we figured you'd—_" Poe's voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "_Falcon, what is your location?_"

Lys rattled off their coordinates.

"_Hang tight, we're on our way._"

* * *

Sparks flew as Kylo Ren brought his lightsaber down onto the scavenger's. She grunted, fear shining in her eyes. She was strong in the Force. It protected her.

He chased her through the trees, she was barely holding on. Each time they clashed he could feel her weaken, feel her fear growing. Wind drove snowflakes against his face. His blaster wound bled profusely, the pain fueling him.

She slashed a low hanging branch as she ran, he dodged. He swung at her again, she deflected. The ground rumbled and a the earth began to collapse around them. Ren fought on, forcing the girl towards the rift.

The lightsabers crackled and snapped as they locked. Kylo Ren pressed hard, the girl was on the very edge of the cleft now.

"You need a teacher," he said, panting. "I could show you the ways of the Force!"

"The Force?" the girl whispered. She closed her eyes. Ren shoved his lightsaber against hers, the dark side of the Force swirled around him, her terror made her weak, he could not loose.

Then her fear vanished, calm filled her mind. With a shout she shoved him away, following him, swiping at him. The hesitation from before was gone. She slashed, catching his cloak, grazing his leg.

Ren cried out and collapsed to his knees. He swung his lightsaber wildly, scrambling to his feet. The girl stabbed, a searing pain erupted in his shoulder. Ren staggered backwards.

She charged, hacking at him, a kick to the chest sent him sprawling. His lightsaber hissed as it met the snow. A tinge of desperation flashed through him.

Once again, he pulled himself to his feet.

Once again, they locked weapons.

It was over in a second. The girl twisted her lightsaber, disarming him, then slashed. A blinding blue light filled Ren's vision as he fell. It felt like a brand had been pressed into his face.

She backed away, as the ground shook more ferociously. A second chasm opened up in between them. The girl stared at him for a moment, then fled into the trees.

Kylo Ren heaved himself to his feet and cast his mind out, searching for her. The Supreme Leader wanted the girl, another Force user working towards their goal. His wounds seared, blood dripping onto the snow. His legs trembled.

Propelling himself with the Force, Kylo Ren leapt the rift. He landed hard, his leg giving out. He caught himself on a tree. Ren's lungs burned as he followed the scavenger. She had reached FN-2187, his life force was fading.

Good. One less bug he'd need to worry about.

Another Force signature showed up. Chewbacca. His presence meant the _Millennium Falcon_.

It also meant Lys Valon.

Kylo Ren pushed himself to move faster.

Just up ahead, Chewbacca knelt by FN-2187. The scavenger girl was yelling something. Chewbacca growled a reply and scooped the traitor into his arms.

Laser cannons blasted in the air above them. Ren snapped his head up, scanning the dark skies. Several X-Wings swooped out of the clouds, firing on a pair of Tie fighters.

Chewbacca and the scavenger had made it up the ramp of the _Falcon_. Ren sifted through all of the new Force signatures, pausing on one he recognized.

Poe Dameron led the squadron of Resistance pilots taking up positions around the _Falcon_. Kylo Ren could feel Dameron's elation, a mere glimpse into the pilot's mind showed Ren why he was so ecstatic. The pilot had found out Lys Valon had escaped with the rest of them.

Ren's fists shook with rage. All of his quarry had escaped. He thrust out a clawed hand, trying to grasp the _Falcon_ with the Force, but a quake stronger than any previously ripped through the earth.

The _Millennium Falcon_ slipped through his hold. In a flash of light, the Resistance ships jumped into hyperspace and disappeared.

An Oubliette-class transport crashed through the trees to his left. Without landing, the ramp descended.

"Commander," a trooper yelled, leaning over the edge, hand outstretched. Kylo Ren snatched at it just as the ground under his feet gave way. The trooper hauled him up the ramp and into the ship. Ren's shoulder seared and he hissed.

"Sir, are you injured?"

"Get off me," growled Ren, shoving the soldier away. Hux sat, buckled in a seat.

"Nice of you to join us, Ren."

Kylo Ren ignored him, flopping down in the seat furthest away from the irritating man.

* * *

Lys knelt next to Finn in the small medbay of the _Falcon_.

"Is he going to be alright?" Rey breathed, staring down at her friend.

"I don't know," Lys answered, wiping sweat off his brow. "Help me flip him over and then tell me what happened."

The two rolled Finn onto him stomach and Lys set to work removing his jacket.

"Kylo Ren knocked me into a tree. I think I blacked out for a second."

"And Finn fought Ren?" Lys asked, admiration coloring her voice. She placed an oxygen mask over Finn's face, then cut open the back of his shirt. A large gash crossed his back, the edges blackened.

"Yes, with Luke Skywalker's lightsaber."

Lys choked. "You have _Luke Skywalker's_ lightsaber? As in the last Jedi, General Organa's brother, Luke Skywalker?"

"Yes."

Lys stared. The girl in front of her shifted under her gaze. All the stories Lys had ever heard of the Jedi Order raced through her mind.

A groan snapped her attention back to the injured man. Lys set to work, sending Rey scrambling for medicine and bandages.

The landing on D'Qar was hurried. A medical transport met Chewie as he carried Finn down the _Falcon's_ ramp.

"Easy, easy. He's hurt," commanded the medic in charge, as others went to take him from Chewie's arms. Chewie groaned in agreement.

Lys stood at the bottom of the ramp, watching the transport get smaller and disappear into the gathering crowd. Friends and family sought each other out. Everyone patted everyone's shoulder in congratulations.

Leia Organa caught Lys' eye. She was standing with Chewie, the massive Wookie wrapped a long hairy arm around her as she murmured something to him.

She already knew about Han, Lys realized. Chewie released the General and she made a beeline for Lys.

The General looked older than Lys remembered, more grey hairs and frown lines.

"I'm glad you're back, Lys," she said softly, pulling the taller woman into a tight hug.

"Me, too," Lys whispered. The tears started to come again, relief and anguish. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop—"

A sob cut her off. Leia shushed her, rubbing her back, "It's not your fault, he made his choice."

Leia gave Lys one last squeeze and then pulled back to arms length. One warm hand reached up and wiped the tears from Lys' cheek.

Leia smiled, small and sad, "You've grown so much since he brought you to me. Han was always so proud of you."

More tears spilled over and Lys sniffed back the snot. Leia hugged Lys once more before saying, "Someone is here to see you."

"What?" Lys looked around frantically, a dark figure flashed in her mind's eye.

But it was just Poe, standing behind her, gripping his flight helmet, and looking a little shy. Leia chuckled and left them alone.

Poe shuffled his feet, clearing his throat, "Hey."

"Hey," Lys replied, raising an eyebrow at his odd behavior.

Poe took a deep breath and said in a rush, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you, I could've saved you."

His knuckles whitened as he clenched his hands around his helmet, staring into the visor.

"Poe." He flinched at her voice. Lys' throat tightened, but she continued. "Don't beat yourself up, there was nothing else you could have done."

Poe looked at her for the first time, emotions warring across his face. Lys' heart broke for her best friend. She crossed the space between them, arms open. Poe dropped the helmet and met her halfway, sweeping her into a bone crushing hug. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his scruff poking the sensitive skin. Lys closed her eyes, soaking up the safety of his warmth.

"We thought they-I thought I'd lost-I shouldn't have taken you to Tuanul—" Poe shuddered and something hot and wet began to drip down the side of Lys neck.

She fisted her hands in the back of his flight suit. Poe sobbed quietly, and more tears leaked out from under Lys' eyelids.

"It's not your fault, " she whispered.

Poe suddenly jerked back. Lys protested, but he ignored her, gripping her shoulders tightly. His gaze raked her up and down.

"Are you okay?" he demanded. "Are you hurt?"

Lys relaxed, shaking her head, "Yes, I'm okay. No, I'm not hurt."

Poe's shoulders slumped as he sighed. He smiled, touching her cheek, then frowned. "What happened?"

"I don't want to think about it right now," Lys said, softly, taking his hand. Then her stomach growled. "What's a girl gotta do to get something decent to eat around here?"

Poe laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulders and steered them towards the mess hall.

Later that night, Lys sat on the floor, slouched against one of the many storage containers in the main control center. Poe sat on the container, calf pressed against her upper arm. Rey sat across from them, and Chewie sat in a corner, occasionally moaning.

"You sure you're full?" Poe asked. Again. Lys grunted and swatted at him. The combination of all the tension draining from her body and a full stomach left Lys feeling boneless.

"Poe," Leia cut in, entering the room, "Leave her be."

Lys clambered to her feet to salute the General.

"Sit down, sit down," Leia waved her hand at Lys and Poe. When they were seated, she continued. "I want a report on your time with the First Order. We'll begin with Lys."

Lys sat up straighter and blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes, "Well, Poe and I were taken on Tuanul…"

"Continue, please."

Nodding, Lys started again, "Poe and I were taken on Tuanul by Kylo Ren. We were prisoners aboard a Star Destroyer. Finn broke us out, but in the hangar I got shot in the leg."

Poe stiffened next to her.

"Poe and Finn were already in the TIE Fighter, they couldn't come back for me. They made the_ right choice_," Lys said forcefully, grabbing Poe's hand.

"Then…" Lys frowned, "I don't really remember what happened after that. I think I was really sick, because the next thing I know I'm in a bacta tank on Star Killer."

Leia hummed thoughtfully, then nodded, gesturing for Lys to keep going.

"My injuries were healed, but they kept me on the medical levels. I was sedated for a lot of the time. Kylo Ren came to dig through my brain quite a bit." Lys rubbed her hands over her face. "I'm sorry, General, I don't know what he got from me."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," said Leia with a smug smile. "And then?"

"Armitage Hux came one time Ren was there, I-I don't think Hux knew Ren was coming to the medical levels. They fought and Ren ordered him to stay away. They started to take my blood to run tests, I guess I'm not fully… human…" Lys looked up at the General, but her placid expression was impossible to read.

"Then Hux came and asked me to gather information on Ren, but Ren caught him. I thought he was going to kill Hux."

Lys got caught up in her memories as she relayed them. The fear that had become so normal during her imprisonment began to flow again. Poe's large hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Then, Rey found me somehow and then we ran into Han-" Lys choked and Leia winced. Chewie howled.

"And now we're here," she finished lamely, glancing around. As she looked at Rey, Lys almost jumped at the intensity of the girl's expression. Her brown eyes bored into Lys, as though she thought there was a secret, buried very deep.


End file.
